Don't You Worry Child
by Bra-Kayla Luver4eva
Summary: While Mikayla and Mason are on their guard shift one day Mason is killed protecting Mikayla and the Kings. Brady sings a song at Mason's funeral.


**Hi everyone! I'm back with another song fic! The idea of this goes to TheMysteriousWatcher! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The idea of this song fic goes to TheMysteriousWatcher.**

**Song used: Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia**

* * *

**Mikayla POV**

It's been a week. One whole week since my father died while protecting Brady and I. I had been on a guard shift with my dad before we found Brady chasing Boomer around the jungle, screaming at him for something stupid like stealing his cookies or something like that. Finally my dad and I were able to catch and hold Brady back away from Boomer so he wouldn't hurt him. After a few minutes Boomer had apologized to his brother who in turn shrugged and said it wasn't a big deal. We had all then turned to walk back to the castle since my dad and I's shift was over and we didn't want the kings running around the jungle by themselves…. Again. When we were on our way back to the castle though, we were ambushed by the Tarantula People. Boomer turned and fled while the Tarantula People grabbed onto Brady and began trying to drag him away. "Daddy, they have King Brady!" I remember crying out to my dad who had been fighting off two warriors.

He had quickly defeated them and rushed over to help King Brady who in turn thanked him. While I was watching the two I didn't see the Tarantula warrior creeping up behind me. Brady had noticed though. "Mikayla watch out!" He warned but he was a little late. I had whirled around to face my opponent but at the same time he swung at me. Since I had moved he only hit my arm, leaving a deep cut. I had cried out in pain. Brady rushed over, trying to help me while my dad continued fighting and defeat the warrior that hurt me. My dad then turned to fight the last two that were left. What Brady and I didn't notice though is that another Tarantula was creeping up beside us. He had been hiding, waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack. Brady had been concentrating on me and I had been blinded by pain so we didn't see him coming. My dad defeated the last two Tarantulas and turned around to see the Warrior with his sword raised, ready to kill Brady. Right as the Warrior swung down my dad jumped in front of us and took the blow instead. My dad fell to the ground as well as the Tarantula Person who my dad had killed as he was injured.

"Daddy! Are you ok!" I had rushed over to my dad's side, Brady following. We both kneeled down on either side of him. "Mikayla, my baby girl." My dad croaked weakly. He then smiled softly as he reached up and put a hand on my face. "Stay strong and remember, I love you baby girl….." My dad trailed off as he closed his eyes. "Daddy? Daddy? Daddy! Wake up! Please wake up!" I had screamed hysterically. I looked up at Brady who was sitting there, sadness in his eyes. "Brady, he isn't going to wake up, is he?" I was barely able to whisper. Brady shook his head. I cried out in sadness before collapsing onto my dad's cold body. I felt Brady place his hand on my back, trying to comfort me. Footsteps were heard as other guards raced into the clearing. I think Brady told them to be quiet once they saw what was happening. I felt someone place a hand on my back once more. I looked up with tear-filled eyes to see Brady looking at me. "Mikayla, we need to take him back to the castle. Come on." I shook my head "No." refusing to leave my father's body. I then felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me away from my dad. "No! Let go! I'm not leaving him!" I screamed hysterically at Brady who was holding me back. The other guards then slowly picked up my dad so they could carry him back to him castle.

I had then just broken down crying and let Brady guide me back to the castle while I had my face buried in his chest. The whole way back Brady kept trying to comfort me the best he could. He didn't know what it was like to watch a loved one die. "It's ok Kayla. Everything's going to be alright. He's in a better place now." Brady had whispered to me as we walked. Finally when we reached the castle the guards had cleaned up my dad so that he wasn't covered in blood anymore. I stood there, looking at my dad, trying to convince myself he was just asleep. I had then pulled up a chair and sat down beside my dad. The last thing I remember though was falling asleep and feeling someone pick me up and carry me to my room. I had barely opened my eyes to see Brady. Once we had reached my room, Brady laid me down on my bed and was about to leave when I thought of something. "Brady." I had softly called. He stopped at the doorway and had turned around to look at me curiously. "Yes?" He had asked, coming closer. "Can you stay here tonight? I want someone near me." Brady had seemed conflicted at my question before finally deciding to stay with me. He slipped off his shoes and crawled into the bed with me. We had laid there together, his arms around me in a comforting manner. I remember leaning my head on his chest before falling into a restless sleep.

Several times that night I woke up screaming because I kept reliving my dad's death in my dreams, except these were a million times worse. Each time Brady had comforted me until I was able to stop crying and would just whimper. "It's ok Kayla. Your dad is in a better place. I promise he is doing ok where he is now." Brady would comfort me with his soothing voice while tracing small circles on my back. We would stay laying together for a long time that night, and many others. After the first night I had asked Brady to stay with me every night. He did not just that but has been by my side all day as well, helping me with my grief. He knows what it is like to lose a family member, especially since he lost his parents when he was little, but he doesn't know how to deal with it if you actually knew that family member. He didn't know much about his parents then but now he has to deal with not being able to have known them.

Today is my father's funeral. It would have been sooner but the King's wanted to make it special since he was like a father to them as well. I heard small applause and looked up to find Brady standing on a stage with a microphone. "Here is a song that I wrote for Mason before his death. He was like a father to my brother and I so I wanted to give him something. Since I can't give it to him now, I figured I might as well sing it for him to hopefully here wherever he is now. There was a small applause again before Brady started to sing.

_There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes_

_In a happy home, I was a king I had a gold throne_

_Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall_

_I hear the sounds from the places where I was born_

_Up on the hill across the blue lake,_

_That's where I had my first heartbreak_

_I still remember how it all changed_

_My father said,_

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now"_

_Yeah!_

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now"_

_Yeah!_

_There was a time, I met a girl of a different kind._

_We ruled the world, I thought I'll never lose her out of sight._

_We were so young, I think of her now and then_

_I still hear a song reminding me of a friend_

_Up on the hill across the blue lake,_

_That's where I had my first heartbreak_

_I still remember how it all changed_

_My father said,_

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now"_

_Yeah!_

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now"_

_Yeah!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh!_

_Yeah! _

As Brady finished everyone clapped he bowed before hopping off the stage so everyone could pay their respects to my father. Brady then walked over to me. "Are you going to be ok?" He asked with slight worry evident in his voice. I nodded my head. "I think I'll be ok. It might take some time but I think that everything is going to be ok." Brady gave me a soft smile. "Just remember Kayla, we're all here for you. Don't be afraid to ask someone for help or anything." I smiled softly at him. He then gave me a hug before walking off to find his brother. _Maybe everything will be ok. Time heals most things. I might never truly get over this but I have others to help me. I'm going to miss him. _"I love you daddy." I whispered quietly. I then heard, _"I love you too baby girl." _I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me before my dad disappeared to go to his happy place.

* * *

**Done! Man, I think I'm about to cry just writing this! Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


End file.
